


a couple hundred miles

by caprisungs



Series: lost in japan [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Heir Na Jaemin, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Model Park Jisung, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rich Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisungs/pseuds/caprisungs
Summary: “That’s how you want to spend your three days off? Flying to Japan to take me out?” Despite his words, Jisung lets the thought of Jaemin flying over to Japan just to see him play in his mind. He’d be lying if he said the thought didn’t make him smile. “You’re crazy.”“Crazy for you,” Jaemin says smugly.(Basically, a quick phone call between Jaemin and Jisung, and how they manage to be disgustingly domestic even when they’re hundreds of miles away).





	a couple hundred miles

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk i was listening to lost in japan and this happened 
> 
> title from !! u guessed it !! lost in japan by shawn mendes <3

“I miss you.”

Jisung rolls his eyes as he gets in his Uber, sighing as he stretches the kink in his neck now that his latest shoot over and done with. He’s in the middle of getting his seatbelt buckled when Jaemin speaks again.

“Don’t roll your eyes,” he whines. Jisung opens his mouth, about to ask how he could’ve possibly have known, when Jaemin cuts him off. “You always roll your eyes when I say I miss you. Even though it’s _true_ and I _do_.”

“You _just_ saw me two weeks ago, Jaem,” the buckle doesn’t go in, and he huffs as he balances the phone on his shoulder as he struggles with the seatbelt. Jaemin sighs on the line.

“Two weeks feels like forever ago,” Jaemin counters from the speaker phone. “I can‘t believe you’re in Japan right now. Who’s idea was it to keep you away from me?”

“My agent,” Jisung replies, letting a laugh out as he leans back against his seat.

“Well, tell Donghyuck he’s being unfair. Two weeks without you? ‘M surprised I’m still alive.”

The blond snorts, biting his lip at a smile, God, his boyfriend was cheesy. He hears the sound of shuffling through the line. Jaemin must be getting ready, “Are you just getting ready?” He asks.

There’s a pause, and the shuffling stops. Jisung snorts, typical. “And so what if I am? I’m done showering, all I have to do is get dressed.”

“Disappointed but not surprised.” Jisung says, leaning his head back on the car’s head rest.

“My exact reaction when you asked me out on a date,” Jaemin shoots out. Jisung breathes out a scoff, knowing the inaccuracy of Jaemin’s statement. “What tie should I wear? Also, don’t you dare scoff.”

“Depends. What suit are you wearing?” Jisung fumbles with a loose thread from the car’s seating, grinning. “And I’m not _doing_ anything.”

“You were scoffing! Which I don’t understand, I’m not lying,” Jaemin says. “I’m thinking of wearing the navy blue one, but I just got this black Tom Ford one a week ago, the one with lace details in it?”

“Wear the navy blue one, brings out your eyes,” Jisung cheeses. Jaemin exaggerates a gag on the line.

“My eyes are brown.”

“Let me be greasy for once.” Jisung pouts. “And it wasn’t like I was _scoffing_ , it’s just because of how bad of a liar you are.”

“How was I lying?” Jaemin replies.

Jisung hums, pretending to think, “Mm, I dunno, maybe it’s cause of how long you’ve pined after me, didn’t you gush about our first date to Hyuck?”

His boyfriend breathes out an exasperated noise. “ _How’d you even—_ ”

“I have my ways,” Jisung wiggles his eyebrows, tone mysterious. The car makes a sharp turn and he curses, holding onto the seatbelt.

“I thought you were a model,” Jaemin says. “Wasn’t aware I was dating a secret agent.”

Jisung shushes his boyfriend, “Don’t say it out loud, I’m undercover.”

“Undercover?” He can practically hear the gears turning in Jaemin’s brain.

“Jaemin—” he warns.

“Disguised as what,” Jaemin continues anyway, and Jisung closes his eyes, already seeing the shit eating grin Jaemin’s wearing, “An angel?”

Jisung groans, palm meeting his forehead, “That was your worst one yet.”

“Oh, babe, I have _plenty_ more under my sleeve.”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“I like you too, Sungie,” he coos. “But seriously, who told you the thing about our date?”

“Have you decided on a suit yet?” Jisung asks, changing the subject.

Jaemin huffs, Jisung can see him standing in front of his mirror, the suits in both hands as he balances the phone on the crook of his shoulder. “‘M wearing the blue one, but only because you picked it.”

Jisung’s glad he isn’t on a FaceTime call, He’s 101% sure Jaemin wouldn’t let him live it down if he could see the slight blush Jisung’s sporting. “Don’t wear a tie. Just the suit and a white button up. Makes you look cool and professional.”

“I’m already cool and professional without the suit,” Jaemin says. “But I wanted to wear this new red tie I just got.”

“Mm, then wear it, but make sure the red doesn’t overpower the blue, or else it’ll look weird.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Jaemin laughs. They stay quiet for a moment, and the ruffling of clothes from Jaemin’s line indicates that he’s changing.

“Shut it,” Jisung finally says, taking a look out the window. The vehicle’s rounding one of the familiar string of hotels lining the block. Jisung guesses he’s less than two minutes away from his hotel, thank God, he sighs.

“Make me,” Jaemin immediately shoots. He sounds distracted, though, and the shuffling on the phone gets louder.

A beat of silence passes as Jisung hears Jaemin’s grumbling, and he laughs, “...You’re having trouble with your tie, aren’t you?”

“Seriously, what’s up with you and knowing everything I do,” Jaemin grumbles, but he doesn’t deny it, which makes Jisung cackle louder.

“Who would’ve thought that the heir of _Na Enterprises_ would have trouble tying his tie,” he coos. He takes a glance at the window, watching the buildings pass in a blur.

Jaemin mocks him from the other line, his voice a pitch higher than Jisung’s, “ _Who would’ve thought_ —I hate you, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Thank God, finally.”

His boyfriend sputters from the line, “Hey!”

“Hi.”

He can see the comedic frown on his boyfriend’s face, the corners of his lips turned down as he furrows his eyebrows. “And to _think_ I was about to ask you on a date tonight.”

Jisung perks up from his seat, eyes moving from the window to the front of the vehicle. “Oh?”

“Don’t ‘Oh’ me,” Jaemin grumbles. He pauses, “I’ll just not wear the tie. Ties are overrated, you know?”

Jisung hums, seeing his hotel come into view. He begins to gather his things, saying, “That’s exactly what someone who doesn’t know how to tie a tie would say.”

“As if you know how to tie a tie,” Jaemin counters. There’s a quiet thud and the ruffling of clothes sounds a bit more distant. He must’ve put the phone on one of the shelves, Jisung guesses.

“I don’t _need_ to, all I have to do is wear it and look pretty.” He does, in fact, know how, but he decides against telling Jaemin that.

Jaemin’s voice sounds clearer now, and less distant. Jisung can make out the older’s footsteps as he makes his way out of—what Jisung’s guessing is—his room. “Makes sense, since you always look pretty.”

The younger pretends it was the bump in the road that got his heart to jump, and not the heir from his phone.

“If you keep going with the horrible lines I really won’t hesitate hanging up on you.” He doesn’t notice the hotel’s entrance in front of him until his Uber knocks on the small glass slide separating the front from the back. Jisung jumps and smiles apologetically, getting out of the car with his things in tow.

“You like me too much.” Jaemin laughs. Jisung bites back a smile as he makes his way up the hotel’s steps. So what if he does?

He doesn’t admit it though, instead says, “You like me more, though.” Jisung catches the receptionist’s eye and gives a wave as he passes by.

Jisung’s standing by the elevator, waiting for the doors to open, when Jaemin speaks, a little bit fond, “Yeah, I do.”

And God, they might be thousands of miles from each other, but that doesn’t stop his heart from beating ten times faster than it should.

“I’m in the car, I’ll talk to you later?” Jaemin says, cutting Jisung’s train of thought. Jisung tries not to pout when the elevator doors finally open, letting a small _ding_ as the mirrored walls meet the younger. His stomach grumbles, and a thought passes by.

“Wait, have you eaten?”

“I can eat later,” Jaemin says, and the rumble of the engine can be heard from Jisung’s speaker.

“Make sure to eat,” Jisung pushes. “I’ll even call Miri to bring you food. Don’t think I won’t.”

Jaemin laughs, because he knows Jisung will. It isn’t his fault, though, with the younger knowing how much the older works the hours away, most of the time forgetting to eat in favour of the papers strewn over his desk.

“Okay, okay, I will.” Jisung smiles, satisfied. “Maybe I’ll take you on that date after all.”

He laughs, feeling fondness grow in his chest at the thought. The elevator doors open with the slight _ding_ , and Jisung gets off. “I’ll be waiting, then.”

“Really, though.” Jaemin says. “Only a couple hundred miles away from you, right? After the board meeting with _Lee Incorporated_ , I managed to get three days off… think you’re busy tomorrow night?”

“That’s how you want to spend your three days off? Flying to Japan to take me out?” Despite his words, Jisung lets the thought of Jaemin flying over to Japan just to see him play in his mind. He’d be lying if he said the thought didn’t make him smile. “You’re crazy.”

“Crazy for you,” Jaemin says smugly. And as if Jaemin knew, he adds, “Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me, that was a good one.”

“It wasn’t,” The blond takes his key out and scans the card on the small scanner under the door’s handle. It lights up green before Jisung pushes the door open. Jaemin chuckles from the phone.

“I have to go, really.”

“I’m not stopping you from hanging up,” Jisung shoots, taking his shoes off before making his way to his room, discarding his bag somewhere down the hallway.

“But you still haven’t answered my question,” Jaemin whines. “Do you have plans tomorrow tonight?”

Jisung jumps on the bed and gets comfy under the covers, he hums, pretending to think. “I don’t know, Na, I’d have to check.”

“Well clear your schedule,” Jaemin says. Jisung can practically hear the grin on his boyfriend’s face. “I’m thinking of flying to your hotel, maybe you could show me around Japan?”

Jisung turns on his side, smile widening by the second. He feels like a teenager talking to their crush, God. “We’ll see,” he plays with the pillow by his side. “I’m not the best tourist guide, though.”

“We’ll make do,” Jisung can see the fond smile on Jaemin’s lips, and the thought makes his toes curl.

“I still can’t believe you’re going to be flying to _Japan_. You’re hysterical,” he says, gaze coming up to the ceiling above him. Jisung can’t stop himself from breathing out a laugh. His heart is so so full, it’s crazy. He’s crazy, Jaemin’s crazy, this _situation_ is crazy.

“What can I say?” Jaemin says, his tone the slightest bit mischievous. “I just can’t seem to get you off my mind.”


End file.
